


fate/咕哒君政/纹身

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/咕哒君政/纹身

　　咕哒君慢慢用火焰烧着针尖。  
　　不是所有的咕哒都是善阵营，有些分明是混邪，脑子里除了黄色废料什么都没有，天天在违法犯罪的路上反复横跳，大不敬什么的简直是日常，帝王受是世界的瑰宝——可没有哪一个像此时昏睡在他身下的始皇帝一样高贵，也没有哪一个像他一样欠操。  
　　原谅咕哒君吧，如果他害了别人，那是他自己的问题；如果他害了始皇帝……就算顶着被评为“受害者有罪论”的危险，我们也要坚定地说——怪始皇帝勾引他啊！  
　　瞧瞧那上翘的眼角，瞧瞧那魅惑的红纹，瞧瞧那除了色情还是色情的衣服，瞧瞧那最多遮到裆的布料——瞧瞧那书同文车同轨全世界求皇图的影响力，瞧瞧那征服千万咕哒的绝世魅力——  
　　瞧瞧他在咕哒君问“能不能吃个安眠药”的时候歪头想了不到一秒钟，就用一种“好像很好玩”的态度同意的干脆劲！这不怪他还能怪咕哒君吗，你自己同意的你自己要负责！  
　　这么想着的咕哒君把整套针具做了消毒，然后拨开散落在皇帝胸前的长发，看着已经画好的构想图。  
　　是的，咕哒君是个纹身师。二十四小时前，他问了皇帝能不能给他纹身；二十四小时后的现在，安眠药一口闷的皇帝无意识地任由他摆弄，针尖刺过的地方会有颜料填充下去，这是漫长而疼痛的工作，咕哒君并不打算让皇帝直面这种疼痛。  
　　他的皇帝……征服了世界的仙人，当拥有这世上最好的一切，没有任何人有资格冒犯他的威仪，没有任何事物有资格伤到他一根手指。他不应当再体会疼痛，咕哒君发誓会拿出所有技术来让皇帝在几周的纹身修补中没有一丝不适。  
　　他几乎虔诚地吻了吻皇帝身下并没有盖着性器官的布料，仙人早已摒弃凡俗肉欲，可他怎么会轻易放过愿意降临这迦勒底的帝王？  
　　“陛下……”  
　　他这样低喃着，刺下了第一针。

　　在滚床单这件事上，咕哒君和始皇帝绝对是一拍即合。咕哒君的鸡儿见到始皇帝就立正敬礼，始皇帝……始皇帝懒得动，所以在纹身彻底完成、确定不会有问题的当天晚上，皇帝陛下懒洋洋地自己逛到咕哒君屋子里，来了这么一句：“还忍得住？”  
　　咕哒君：“……”  
　　皇帝就淡定地坐到了他床上，对他勾了勾手指头。

　　这个错误历史中的帝王到底是怎样的人？智慧、强大、令人想要臣服——咕哒君单膝跪在地上，慢慢吻着他的脚，从拇指吻到脚背，甚至不敢伸出舌头。柔软的嘴唇滑过肌肤，他抬眼看向对方，皇帝坐在床沿，抚着他的头发。  
　　“有这么喜欢我么？”尾音似笑非笑的，还带着说不出的无奈和纵容，咕哒君的视线匆匆从线条完美的双腿滑过，落到平坦的小腹和瘦削的腰。下一刻他已经把皇帝压在床上，对方眯眼笑得像只被顺毛的猫，毫不在意地仰躺着继续玩咕哒君的头发，让咕哒君一时有些晃神。这个人是绝对不会处于弱势的，“咕哒君压着他”和“侍女在他身后摇扇子”对他而言好像是一码事，并不值得太多注意。他甚至摊了摊手，问：“有润滑吗？”  
　　——如果没有呢？咕哒君看了一眼好像不是很介意用血当润滑的皇帝，默默从床头柜里翻出了润滑剂和套套。  
　　“准备很久了啊。”皇帝一句话说得他脸通红，轻咳一声，转而对付自己的衣服。始皇帝干脆懒得脱衣服，反正他那点布料随手一拉就可以办事，什么都不妨碍——但咕哒君还是服侍他脱了衣服，不管怎么说，他想看到这个人赤裸着躺在他身下，并且——他的呼吸顿了顿，并且——  
　　并且，一条蛇纹在白皙的躯体上，如同猛兽缠绕着猎物，又像禽畜祭拜着神明。蛇头在一侧胸膛探出，红信直贴到另一侧乳尖，就像在舔舐那处敏感的肌肤。蛇身从腰间盘过，咕哒君知道它在背后擦过一侧臀部、尾巴缠绕在大腿根，整幅图画除了色情好像什么都没表达，又好像什么都说了个清楚。皇帝不介意袒露自己，他的躯体本身就受万民祭拜、没有哪里见不得人，坦坦荡荡光明正大，即使是充满欲念的蛇也只能成为他的衬托，盘在他身上都无法让他的骄傲有一丝蒙尘，就像那是对一个可怜臣子的赏赐，允许他刻下印记，却并没有多余的表示。  
　　“陛下……”  
　　咕哒君的手在发抖，润滑液从他手指上滑下去，滴落在修长的小腿上。  
　　“……”始皇帝静静看了他一会，半撑起上身，语气称得上命令：“没什么可害怕的。我想要你，你不会扩张么？”  
　　咕哒君会。作为一个满脑子黄色废料的御主，他会的东西有很多不是御主这个职业的必备技能。所以他心一横，在皇帝鼓励的目光中把手指伸向穴口，蛇纹周围并没有别的东西，因而穴口是清晰干净的，反而有种说不出的对比感。他的手指陷入温暖中，液体随着他的动作在肠道内被抹开，让他的心跳骤然加速。  
　　皇帝只是安静地等着，就像他在念今年的贡品。  
　　“……可以吗？”咕哒君的扩张细致得他自己都不敢相信，阴茎硬得要爆炸，但皇帝没反应，他实在不知道对方有没有不适。念贡品的使者大概也不会忐忑到这个程度，他的目光随着蛇纹一点点往上走，直看到一个慵懒笑着的帝王。  
　　“朕准了。”他说。

　　——像一条蛇。  
　　蛇大成蟒，蟒大成蚺，蚺大成蛟，蛟大成龙，龙都要听从号令守护的就是所谓天子，他的命令没有人能违抗，总有人心甘情愿地把一切献给他，还得凭着他的心思看是否接受。  
　　咕哒君剧烈地喘息着，用唇舌膜拜这具躯体。帝王干脆靠在枕头上，手指从自己胸膛中央落下，沿着蛇鳞慢慢游走，就像在向他展示这具没有性别概念的躯体。翅膀慵懒地在他身后张着，显得他像是庄周梦里的蝶王，充满了随时会飞走的不真实感。他的睫羽低垂着，阴影覆盖在因快感微红的脸上，唇角一如既往地向上翘，怎么看怎么懒洋洋的。他漫不经心地揉着咕哒君的脑袋，像是他们的位置完全颠倒一样问：“舒服吗？”  
　　咕哒君说不出话。温暖的肠壁包裹着他，身体内部远比外表表现出的要脆弱，好像随便一动就会被扯伤。他吻着皇帝的腰腹，舌尖舔过肚脐，几乎迷恋地向内刮蹭着，呼吸因为手掌下的柔软疯狂，于是始皇帝拉了一把他的头发，逼迫他看向自己：“说话。”  
　　“……舒服。”咕哒君有点愣愣的。  
　　“那么，”皇帝心平气和地说，“用力操我，让我舒服。”  
　　咕哒君几乎是机械性地服从命令，皇帝的躯体被他带得上下晃动，长发随之弯曲又拉直，低声的喘息在房间里回响，蛇躯不断盘曲伸展，像是一条真实存在的生物在舔舐乳尖，一种和异种生物一起侵犯他的可怕感觉让咕哒君咽了口口水，偏偏皇帝在这时候又揉了揉毛：“怎么了？”  
　　“陛下……”他低下头，从下方向上沿着蛇躯舔舐，直到皇帝按住他，轻轻喘息着。舌头滑过皮肤的感觉湿热酥麻，身体深处像是有什么被唤醒了，渴望从内部涌出，他稍微动了动腰去找自己也并不了解的地方，“陛下……”  
　　“别这么撒娇啊。”皇帝的声音几乎淹没在肉体撞击时的水声中，“怎么搞得像你是我儿子一样……要不要叫声爹啊？”  
　　“可以吗？”咕哒君的表情像天上掉下了一吨馅饼。  
　　始皇帝：“……”  
　　“父皇！”咕哒君一点都不介意乱伦什么的，他更卖力地在内部探索，寻找能让对方舒服的区域。他其实都不敢确信对方还有前列腺这种东西，但看到帝王忽然收声、显得有点愣神的瞬间，他就知道自己找到了。始皇帝的手有点发抖，但这并不影响他挑起咕哒君的下巴让他看着自己，像训斥不听话的孩子般低声道：“好好弄。”  
　　然后他就闭上眼不管了。咕哒君每次挺动都狠狠摩擦着肠壁，激烈的动作带出近乎痛觉的愉悦，内部的腺体诚实地将让头顶发麻的快感传达过来，汗水打湿了柔软的肌肤，他懒得抬手去抱咕哒君的脖子，就抓紧了床单，很快另一只手伸过来和他五指相扣，他的指甲陷进对方肉里，而咕哒君一声不吭，只是把他握得更紧。喘息声淹没了听觉，是他自己在无法控制地呻吟出声，身体被完全打开迎接侵犯，但实际上是忠实的仆从在尽全力服侍自己的帝王。他并不熟悉这种感觉，太久以来都没有再体会过，以至于一瞬间忘记了该如何行动，只知道对方咬着自己的锁骨，细细用舌尖分辨皮肤下的血肉。  
　　“唔、唔……”不知道就干脆不行动，正好他也不想动。腰肢被抬起方便准确地顶到腺体，整个人都开始发软，思维像被投进热水里，明知道面对很激烈的现实却无法清醒过来。在咕哒君的视线里，皇帝被压得陷进枕头，蛇在他身上舞动，每一片鳞都在摩擦那白皙的肌肤，皇帝的手被自己牵着，用力相握，表情却依旧是懒懒的，眼睛半睁着，因为快感目光迷蒙，诚实地吐出呻吟，这无疑是对他的一种鼓励，他甚至能感觉到被自己顶弄的肠壁变得温热湿软、完全放弃抵抗，紧紧缠绕着他的阴茎获取快感，明明是最该有男性征服欲的时刻，他却知道被征服的只有自己。  
　　“嗯、啧……”皇帝偏过头，似乎想要离开他，蛇头也被带得一动，咕哒君的手自然而然地捏上乳头，阻止了他的动作，“陛下……”指腹贴着的那颗肉粒弹性好得惊人，皇帝斜眼看向他，一副“快给我完事”的表情。  
　　他没经验。咕哒君因为这个认知稍微放缓了动作，然后在皇帝刚刚放松警惕的时候用力撞进去，逼出一声惊喘，“陛下……交给我好不好？”他虔诚地吻着蛇的鳞片，这人的身体是热的，与蛇的冰冷完全不同，腰肢瘦到可以抱在怀里抚摸腰侧，而咕哒君也确实这么干了。皇帝好一会都没有吭声，咕哒君看过去时只看到他眯起眼，舌尖不断地舔着唇，不像是难受的样子。  
　　“我、”他掐断了自己的话，埋头服侍柔软的肉壁。很快通道不堪重负般颤抖起来，几次撞击后括约肌便用力夹紧他的阴茎、不住收缩着，内部的肉壁却完全软了下来，不再试图纠缠他。皇帝的长发都被汗水浸湿，贴在身上，翅膀忽然张开又放下，没有太多别的动作，只是用了一会才想起命令：“停下。”  
　　咕哒君十分乖巧地抽了出来，带出一股亮晶晶的润滑液。  
　　皇帝的目光有几分恍惚。他对咕哒君勾了勾手指，在后者狗腿地爬到他面前后抓住对方的阴茎揉搓，骨节分明的修长手指只动了几下，咕哒君就缴械投降。他以为皇帝会说些什么，会嘲笑他的速度，但他看过去时，却发现皇帝表情奇怪地玩着手里的白色液体，手指不断碾过它，姿态淫靡又自然。他的魅惑好像根本就是天生地长的，色情的事情能被他做得无比单纯，平静的神情又显得惑人到了极点。  
　　皇帝终于把手里的液体抹在咕哒君胸口，用微哑的声音说：“冷。”  
　　咕哒君秒懂，浴室里多暖和啊，热水罩下来干干净净舒舒服服，洗完了皇帝也差不多睡着了，那具躯体意外地轻，抱在怀里软绵绵的，简直就是享受。

　　然后咕哒君就在那天晚上被皇帝在睡着的情况下用翅膀扇了几十次，痛并快乐着。


End file.
